


Closet Talk

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angelica is pissed, Arguing, Enemies, F/M, Jeffergelica, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which Thomas and Angelica end up stuck in a closet. or in which sexual tension remains unresolved (partly).





	

“Well...this is awkward,” Thomas Jefferson commented. 

 

“No shit, Jefferson,” Angelica Schuyler retorted, glaring at her nemesis. 

 

Thomas could make out her scowl even in the dark. Even in a dim closet, one could still see how pissed she was.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault the goddamn bottle landed on you,” he said defensively. 

 

“You started the game.”

 

“Chance, Schuyler. Blame chance and fate, not me.” 

 

Angelica probably would’ve thrown her hands up in the air had they both not been stuck in a closet. “I’m going to kill Alexander,” she muttered. 

 

“Now that I can agree with.” 

 

“What do you have against him anyway?” 

 

“For one thing, he’s incredibly egotistical.”

 

“Says the guy who wears magenta all the time.”

 

“Whatever, it’s a great color. Besides, he’s annoying.”

 

“Alexander isn’t that annoying-”

 

“You’re just saying that because you used to have a crush on him.”   
  


Angelica’s mouth dropped open in outrage. “ _ I did not! _ ” 

 

“I mean, you gave him up for Eliza, which  _ is  _ rather admirable-”

 

“Sh-shut up!” 

 

He grinned. “Make me, Schuyler.” 

 

At her continued sputtering, he laughed. “That’s what I thought-”

Furious, she grabbed him by his tie and yanked him down, her lips meeting his. He made a sound of surprise before responding, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

 

In her defense, she never thought clearly when she was angry, and they were in the closet for a stupid game anyway. 

 

A sudden banging sounded on the closet door, and Angelica pulled away. Both of them breathing hard, they stared at each other for a moment, with clenched fists and glaring eyes. 

 

Jefferson broke the tension with a smirk. “Not bad, Schuyler,” he whispered as the closet door swung open, freeing them both. 

 

Angelica stormed out, cheeks blazing, although whether it was from anger or embarrassment no one could tell.

 

“So, did you two get your sexual tension resolved?” Hercules Mulligan called. 

 

Sexual ten-  _ the nerve!  _ Angelica started to say something, but Thomas cut her off.

 

“I wouldn’t say it’s resolved,” he drawled. “I can confirm that Schuyler is a far better kisser than you might think.”

  
Forget Alexander. She was going to kill Thomas Jefferson.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
